


Great Ape Attack!

by zutitango



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sorry Not Sorry, Vegeta is a Great Ape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zutitango/pseuds/zutitango
Summary: Vegeta has fun with a broken-legged Goku





	Great Ape Attack!

A creature of the highest degree, of lineage that went far back in the line of royalty, and now this monster of great strength and power stood several stories taller than the foe beneath him. Prince Vegeta, now in the form of his most disgusted form, a Saiyan turned ape, anything that was needed to defeat his strong-willed enemy. The likes of Kakarot were far and few between, but he had never encountered a Saiyan with power that matched his own, even surpassed it (If he grudgingly would ever admit). Those burning red eyes looked down upon the worthless third-class that lay limp beneath his boots, agony in his screams that rung out through the plains.

“Kakarot… Aw, you look so miserable from up here! And in pretty bad shape, too.” He mused, thoroughly enjoying the pain that was being displayed in the warrior’s tense body and expression. Goku managed to bite out, despite the sheer agony thrumming throughout. “It’s n--not that bad!!! Better than your m-messed up face!” 

Upon hearing his words of stubborn insolence, and a definite resistance to the fate that was so easily sealed by this point, Vegeta let out a bellowing laugh in response. He couldn’t believe that this low-class Saiyan was still daring to show off even in his state. Goku tried to pound a weak fist against his boot, letting out a gasp as it was finally lifted off him after some more horrible crushing to further prove he was in dire straits. “Oh, still a little fight in you, Kakarot?” Vegeta couldn’t help but to thrive off of that notion, even if it was miserably weak; The attempt was admirable, and yet his monstrous self desired something further than this. “I think a wild one like yourself deserves punishment for defying your Prince. To fight against a warrior elite, like myself? To bring your friends and own half-breed son, as well? What a cowardly endeavor. I think you’re in need of some… royal rehabilitation.”

With Goku now looking up in confusion, obviously not understanding much of anything in his hazy state, and just purely not getting it; He witnessed the monstrous ape crouching down low. There was the sound of elasticity stretching, the blue fabric of armor accommodating the huge gloved claws that were now digging into his pants. The Saiyan Ape chuckled, naughtily thinking of all sorts of ways to give out the other’s punishment, and only coming up with a few choice ones. With a heave, he lifted out of its confinement the meaty package that was his hefty cock, and the look of sheer horror on Goku’s face was more than enough; Speechless, even. “Oh, don’t look so surprised, Kakarot! You should have seen this coming. Why, you’ve been putting up such a delightful fight this entire time, how could one not resist the temptation to conquer?”

He positioned himself even lower, thrilled to see Goku trying so desperately to scramble away, even if he could only manage a single foot backwards with the attempt, and slothed the heavy heat right onto that shirtless warmth of flesh. “Ah, yes…!” Vegeta growled, pleasantly, and his undamaged eye narrowed with the immediate pleasure that was given from exposed flesh onto exposed flesh. Even if the warrior beneath him was smaller than his current size, the same gratification of sensations was there, and he slowly dragged his member up and down upon a now-screaming Saiyan. The force of his broken limbs being forcefully moved with the frictioned motions were no doubt beyond painful, and his agony-filled yells and pantings were musical to his furry ears.

“Let the world know that you’re mine!! A pathetic weakling that’s failed to protect his world, protect his family, from the likes of the great Prince Vegeta!! Hahahaha!!” He laughed wildly, pre-cum already dribbling along the warm length beneath him, soaking poor Goku with only a little of this vile secretion. The stench of their blood mixing, sweat and rasping gasps were combined, and Vegeta was living in the moment of pure bliss. “Kakarot. You’re finished! Once I’m done here, once I’ve taken everything I can from you, I’ll go after everyone else you care about… Starting with your son! How’s that for payback?!” 

Goku was lost in a haze of unwillful lust, terror, and pain, as his mind struggled to keep up with everything being said. Yet, he was close to blacking out, and Vegeta was annoyed slightly that he couldn’t appreciate the grand finale. “Oh, no you don’t!” He growled and lifted his cock up slightly, to slam it roughly down with a loud smack on the poor fool. In return, his ears were once more met with those shrill screams, as he had definitely jostled the broken bones, and wickedly he laughed as he continued his vigorous assault.

Back and forth, up and down, and soon it came to Vegeta’s realization that something was now hooked onto the end of his member. He blissfully glanced down, burning eyes almost as haze-filled, but what he didn’t expect to see was that filthy Saiyan holding so tightly onto it. With a groan, Vegeta felt his cock flare out upon the sight of this, and screamed out Kakarot’s name as he doused him in steaming semen. “Yes, Kakarot! YES! Give into your Prince’s needs!!!” The poor, weakened Saiyan held on for dear life as his body was slammed with the heavy load. Head first, he was practically swimming in the sticky goop that wholly consumed his broken form, and Vegeta thrived on his struggles for fresh air. With a few more moments of letting the last of his cum spurt out from the heavy tip, Vegeta reached down to lift the warrior into his palm. 

“You know, Kakarot… I can think of no better fate, than to watch you squeal as I take you forever as mine. How about we continue this elsewhere? Perhaps in view of more innocent eyes…?” This was a victory he’d relive for as many times as he wanted, and with that he stomped off towards the rest of the survivors from their climatic battle, already stiff and jutting for more action as he thought of even more wicked ways to bring about this man’s torture.


End file.
